Many people have a desire to eat snacks and drink while traveling in a vehicle. It is considered difficult and distracting to snack and drink while driving. Passengers prefer to have a location to hold their snacks and drinks while traveling to avoid leaving crumbs and other undesirable residue in the vehicle. Drink holders are considered a standard feature in modern vehicles, while food storage compartments are lacking.
Snacks are normally stored in the original packaging and positioned in non-optimal places, such as against the seat door pockets, between the seat and the center console, and the like, in order to avoid being spilled. Further, snacks such as fast foods (hamburgers, French fries, and the like) are typically not conducive to the same type of storage or packaging as general consumer grocery products.
Accordingly, there remains in the art a need for a travel bowl for holding and storing snacks and drinks in a vehicle where the holder is inexpensive, lightweight, and optionally includes a seal-able cover for preventing snacks from becoming stale. It is desirable for the travel bowl to be securely stabilized within a vehicle when the vehicle is in motion.